The Journey of Lucas
by jourszzo
Summary: Lucas a new trainer must travel across the Sinnoh region as they take on new challenges enemies and must handle the lost of many friends.


Authors Note:

This is my first story I've really ever wrote. About my favorite Pokemon generation and my nuzelocke about it. ( I actually did I have a Riolu in my first play through of the game my friend gave it to me at the start of it, and I decided to add him into the story because I loved him so much.)

Prologue:

A blue haired man sits at a glowing desk staring at the screen, meticulous going over each detail and calculation. "Sir, you must rest you've been up at night you should rest. I'll go over the calculations." Said Charon

"Fine." The blue haired man grunted under his breath as he walked out of the room, the silver doors closing behind him. He wanders around the region, flying around until he finds a lake with the early sunrise breaking the clouds staring at the water.

000

Chapter One: Fresh and Free Beginnings

The sun rises on Twinleaf town, a small town with only a couple of families living there. A young boy Lucas was awoken by the cry of his Riolu. It hopped through his window and kicked him in the face

"GOSH! Jerry how many times did I tell you not to kick me in the face?!" Lucas screamed Jerry didn't seem to care about the trainer who owned him since he was hatched. He was already hopping down the stairs and into the kitchen not waiting for Lucas. Twinleaf had gotten colder the last couple years so he got on this favorite hat and scarf, he looked in mirror combed his black hair and washed his face. Then he headed downstairs after him. Lucas' mother was in the kitchen, while Jerry was gulping down his foreign Pokeblocks shipped all the way from Hoenn.

"Oh Lucas, Barry came over screaming about heading to the lake or maybe even heading down to Sandgem Town. Please head over there quickly or he won't stop calling the house." Pleaded his mother. Lucas wondered how Barry could be so full of energy at 7'oclock in the morning. He grabbed his backpack, and picked up Jerry and headed down the road to Barry's house. He approached the door and was about to open it, it flew open and threw Lucas back. Barry was at the door looking confused at why somebody was in the dirt in front of his house.

"What are you doing lying around?! We have legendary Pokemon to catch. Now get your butt to Route 201 or you'll be fined 200,000,000 Poke!" Barry yelled that has he ran off heading to the town, Lucas did what any normal person would do in this situation, he barged into Barry's house without knocking or having any permission. Barry's mom was in the living room watching T.V when she saw Lucas walk in.

"Oh hello there Lucas. Have you come looking for Barry? Well he's run off like usual you'll have to go find him. It's just me all ALONE in this big empty house, my husband is always away on trips to other regions for long periods of time. Oh I see you brought Jerry with you, are you keeping his pokeball clean? Because I could help you I'm an expert with balls. Come I'll show you my Pokeball kit in the bedroom." Lucas slowly backed up trying to find the door behind him as Barry's mom slowly approached him. Jerry did the only thing he knew how to, and kicked her in the face. For the spilt second she was stunned by the kick Lucas ran right outside in a hurry looking for Barry. Lucas saw Barry jumping up and down in place waiting for him.

'What's wrong with you?! I heard that Professor Rowan in the next town over is handing out Pokemon! We have to get there before anybody else!" Said Barry with excitement in his voice. Just as Barry was about to dive into the tall grass they heard a voice.

"STOP! What are you foolish children what are you doing heading into the tall grass without any pokemon?! I can see in your eyes that you want to explore this world we have here, so I'll give you some of my Pokemon. Dawn! Bring the suitcase." Said the Old man staring them down with a cold look in his eyes.

"But I have a pokemon he's right here-" Lucas stopped talking when he saw Jerry heading back to his house hoping to receive seconds from his mother. As Dawn a girl about the same age as Lucas and Barry came running behind the Old man lugging a suitcase.

"My name is Professor Rowan now please take a Pokemon before any of you get hurt." Rowan told them not giving them any option but to give into his demands.

"You can choose first Lucas I'll wait." Barry insisted pushing Lucas towards the suitcase. Lucas opened the suitcase and saw three pokeballs labeled, Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup. Lucas didn't know what to choose so he closed his eyes and picked a Pokeball. He wound up with Piplup, Barry on the other hand chose Turtwig. Lucas looked down at the pokeball in his hand knowing that with this pokemon he will start a new adventure.


End file.
